


preparing for passion

by YasssCiscosPheonix



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Beyoncé References, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pancakes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasssCiscosPheonix/pseuds/YasssCiscosPheonix
Summary: A Cisco fluff were you have feelings for him but he is oblivious to it





	preparing for passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I hope you like it

My [tumblr ](https://yasssciscospheonix.tumblr.com/). Dont be scared to pop over and say hi

 

 

You sat up,unable to sleep, ripped the covers from your body and tiptoed into the kitchen,unsure of why you were there.The sun was just rising and gave the sky a golden hue that lit up the kitchen, picking up the picture you started to memorize everybody’s faces; the seriousness of harry, the awkward smile of Caitlin, Barry’s unforgettable dork face. You stared at cisco’s stunning smile, a smile that could stop the world in its tracks, it could slow down time, the smile that made you feel a type of way that no one else made you feel.He made you feel like that.

“I see someones burning the midnight oil” a low voice emerged from behind you “ahhhhhhhghhh!!!” you screamed at the top of your lungs, without thinking you threw the photo towards your roommate. Cisco thought fast opening a breach, you saw the photo disappear into the swirling blue void then reappear out of a parallel breach, it fell on the bed.

*

“I’m glad your not a meta cuz with a aim like that you would be dangerous ” he let out a chuckle “how come your up anyway?"

"cant sleep, its something about that room, its not homely enough”

“then sleep with me” he blurted out the words unaware of how inappropriate they had sounded. You didn’t see the grin on his face, your brain was still trying to process what he had just said.

_Did this mean he wanted to fuck you? what if you weren’t up to his standards? if you said yes would things be awkward between the two of you?_

Seeing the look of panic on your face Cisco corrected himself "I uh just meant that you should..uhm.. sleep next to me.. um.. non sexual, if you don’t want to I totally understand" his stumbling had caused his cheeks to turn a dark pink. You giggled “I would love to sleep with you Mr. Ramon” a smile spread across his face, sending butterflies to you stomach as he lead you to his room. As you were climbing into bed you felt the photo beneath your leg fished it out from underneath you and observed it once more "you look so happy here"

“that’s because I was, nothing makes me happier than being surrounded by people I love, like now for example" his arm came rest underneath your chest, underneath your shirt your skin tingled where he laid his hand "actually I retract that statement I love pizza more than spending quality time with peole I care about”

“so.. you love me but not as much as pizza” you shrugged as he nodded “works for me”

“yup, do you love me back y/n ” he whispered directly into your ear.

_more than you could imagine little cisquito_

“I do” you snuggled closer to him" but not as much as I love donuts" you started to drift off content with the fact that he cared for you.

*

Bleary eyed you rolled over to face cisco, his hair had migrated to his mouth you tucked it behind his ear, he looked so venerable. you decided to repay his kind gesture by surprising him with a cooked breakfast. You hoped out of bed the sudden lack of contact sent a chill through you, scanning the room for Cisco’s prized jumper, found it, as you pulled it on a whiff of Cisco traveled from the jumper to your nose. You pulled at the draw strings so his smell stayed near your nose.

*

“Cisco, wake up I made you breakfast"

"five more minuhmns” you lightly taped his shoulder, no response, you tried once more harder this time, his eyelids fluttered open “sup…y/n” his voice came out raspy.

“I made you pancakes their in the kitchen” you stoked the top of his head

“pancakes, kitchen huuuh?” he was still waking up so you gave him time

“here take my hand, I’ll show you ” a giggle escaped your mouth as you extended your arm for him to hold, complied his grip was sloppy but he managed to hold on. On the way to the kitchen he stumbled a couple of times but when he saw the mountain of food you cooked he was practicaly dragging you along.

“all this food for me?” he gestured at the table, you nodded a proud grin on your face “how long did it take you to make all this” you just tapped your nose and winked.“whatever thanks anyway" he leaned in closing the gap between the two of you, he kissed you. his lips were as soft as you dreamed they were, they were warm as well, so so warm. If only you could have stayed like that,but like all good things it ended when he pulled away, skipped to the table and started eating. unaware of the images he left in your head.

*

"hey you done” you asked still a bit dazed from earlier “yuup” a grin beamed across his face “hey can turn up the radio” “sure” you obliged wanting to do all you could to repay him for the kiss. 1+1 by Beyoncé filled the air.

**'If I ain’t got nothing, I got you If I ain’t got something I don’t give a damn, ‘cause I got it with you I don’t know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two And it’s me and you That’s all we’ll have when the world is through.**

“I love this song, uhum, may I have this dance madam” he put on his best posh voice

“yes you may kind sir” you suppressed a giggle as he pulled you closer to his chest rocking you side to side, listening to the beat of the song

**'Hey, I don’t know much about guns but I I’ve been shot by you Hey, and I don’t know when I’m gon die, but I hope That I’m gon die by you Hey, and I don’t know much about fighting, but I, I know I will fight for you Hey, just when I ball up my fist I realize I’m laying right next to you.'**

“hey…” searching for a way to form your sentence I don’t know what it is but I feel so safe everytime I’m near you" he raised his eyebrows and a small grin appeared on his face

“maybe cuz I’m a meta” his voice thick with joy

“no its not that” you decided to tell him how you felt, you gasped overdramatically “no….no..it cant be”

“what, y/n, oh god what” his face contorting with panic as he grabbed your shoulders looking for any injuries.

“I think I love you more than donuts” the grin returned on his face as he pulled you into a tight hug “

well I know for sure I love you more than pizza your just so much more apa-” he was cut off as your lips found there way to his. He kissed you back with passion, you opened your mouth letting his tongue explore your mouth, his hot breath on your tongue. After what seemed like hours you pulled away to catch your breath all you could do was stare at the beautiful man infront of you, his eyes scanned your face clouded with lust.

“I love you y/n” you dug your face into the crook of his neck and breathed him in

“I love you too cisquito”

**'Baby we ain’t nothing but love And darling you got enough for the both of us ooh Make love to me when my days look low Pull me in close and don’t let me go Make love to me so when the worlds at war, That our love heal us all Help me let down my guard, make love to me me me me me Oh oh make love to me me me me me.'**


End file.
